


Cute name?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute weird name, He run and he dash, M/M, Ship names i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: H





	Cute name?

"Amami-Kun"  
"Hm?"  
Kiibo ahoge make a little heart and he blush "I want to try the name call, Like what lovers would do!"  
Amami thinks and nods "Ive never done it before but lets try" 

sitting on his lap "Am i too heavy?" Kiibo ask "A little, How your legs over mines"  
"Ok..OK!"  
Putting his legs on tops off Amami  
"I love you my avocado prince"  
Amami blush and smile, Nuzzle his nose on Kiibo's which made Kiibo blush "I love you too my cutie robot"  
"Love you too my cutie pie"  
"My sweet lover"  
"My sweet boyfriend"

"AUGH STOP THAT GROSS NAME CALLS!" Ouma said, Kiibo and Amami stares at him until Amami said "You do the same to Saihara"  
"I don't!" Ouma look away  
"Lair my ass" Amami shake his head

Saihara walks in while looking down at his phone, Ouma runs to him "SAIHARA!!!!"  
"SHIT!" FUCKING NARUTO RUN Saihara Run, Ouma chase him while Amami and Kiibo watch them

Isn't love great?


End file.
